Rainy days
by NyphadoraWindledge
Summary: Draco and Hermione are finnaly together. Voltemore and Harry are dead. The whole is right. Then they have kids... Title may change
1. Rainy days

AN/:: don't you ever wonder what comes after the get together stories. When you end a end don't you wish there was a sequel on how things went after they finally over came obstacles and came together as a couple of some sort? I do!!!! So I will write one for people like me. Don't worry I will have a prolog telling just how they got together. But it won't be long. So there. Teasing, don't take things personal people.  
  
Disclaimer:: want to know what I own. A horse, a dog, a car ……. Want to know what I don't own . Everything in this story aside from children under the age of 10. Now that that's clear  
  
kk on wit da story.  
  
Prolog Rainy Days  
  
Hermione Lynn Granger looked out her window. The rain was the worst it had been this year. This cold, cold rainy night. She didn't seem to find the irony of crying in the rain. Even though she may be inside in her dorm she still felt as if the clouds where raining on her. Her tear stained face was for one man. Draco Malfoy. The constant man in her life. Constant hate that is. The owner of the word Mud blood that he would throw at her relentlessly. She didn't feel worthy and it was his fault. He was the only one that could make her feel that way and the one how could take all the hate away. She used to fight back when she felt whole but now in her 7th year with deceased friends she felt incomplete.   
  
Draco Aries Malfoy looked into the darkness of the dungeons. So cold and dank. He could hear the rain outside but considering the dungeons owned no windows he did not see it. He could feel the coldness down into his bones. Bones of cold that bore hate for one man alone. And aside from contraire belief it wasn't Harry Potter. It was his own father Lucious Malfoy. He bore so much hate and fear no man could ever hold a candle to. He wanted nothing more than his own free will. The Imperils Curse was one he was subject to on countless time during the year. He is sure his father invented a few curses that went along with maiming and such. He did have dislike for the dream team only for one reason. How good they had it. Especially Hermione Granger.  
  
The girl had it all. Brains beauty and fun. Yes Draco thought she was radiant. If she hadn't been muggle born he would have been good to her. His father wouldn't care what he did concerning her. He could have the one thing he yearned for. Someone to care about, someone to hold. Someone like Hermione. Core, she was so smart. And her brains beat everyone. He hated that look she had on her face when he called her Mud blood. He didn't want to call her it. She didn't deserve it. He hated his father for his control over him. He wished him dead. Then something amazing happened. A owl swooshed into his room and perched itself on the end of Draco's bed. It was a dark black owl, his mothers and it had a note for him. He took the parchment out of the birds peck careful not to be bitten. He opened it and read.  
  
Dearest Draco  
  
If your father was a loving man this would be a depressing letter. However he is not. He is dead. Who killed him I don't know. A large amount of people could have done it. I, nor anyone else knows anyone for certain. Your father had so many enemies it was only a matter of time. I understand your 18 birthday would be this summer and what your father had planned I'm sure your aware of. Considered it canceled on day of death. I understand your feels and uncertainties. You may now be your own person and I will never hold you back. I am going to go live with my parents. You may or may not visit over the summer. The mansion and your father's account are all in your possession now. I have my own money and will not to touch his blood money. Do what you will with it.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Narissca Black Malfoy ( soon to be changed )  
  
He stared at the letter before jumping out of his bed and running out to his head of house's room. He didn't knock he bounded on the door. Once Severus Snape emerged he thrust the letter into his hands still breathing heavily from the adrenalin rush. Severus took his time reading and when he finished he informed Draco he was to see the Headmaster in the Morning when normal people were awake. Draco knew sleep would not come to him as he walked back to his dorm. Knowing he would have to keep himself busy till morning he took out several pieces of parchment and began writing. He wrote down everything he needs to do while in school now that he had control over what he did. He then wrote a much longer composition of what he must do once out of hogwarts.  
  
News of Malfoy's father death rained through the school like cats and dogs. Everyone was positively buzzing about how this changed things. The difference in Malfoy was immediately obvious. He was a much more presentable person and quite a few slytherins did not like this change. He had several meetings with Dumbledor and dropped most all of his friends except for one. Zabini, the one person Draco could confide in and visa versa. He knew Zabini had to be careful with everything now. He may be cunning and clever but evil he was not. This is why they got along. They found out each other wished not to be death eaters. The funny thing was they also shared a birthday so they would contently try and think of scams to get out of it. But since Zabini's father was still alive and kicking they couldn't talk much without being ratted out.  
  
More weeks past and Draco found it hard to confront certain people that didn't deserve his rash treatment. He started with the Ravenclaws which wasn't too hard and then the Hufflebuffs who were easier. But when it came to Gryffindor he didn't know how to go about it. He couldn't catch anyone alone. Something about Gryffs they have to travel in packs. He worst conquest was Potter. He needed to get to him before he got to the other Gryffs. Though that didn't stop him from apologizing to younger year Gryffindor's. He knew they were easy targets. Then as he watched a girl in the owlery send a letter to be meet somewhere he got an idea. If he sent a letter for Potter to meet him somewhere after hours he could confront the boy once and for all. He pleaded to the 3rd year Ravenclaw to write it for him. He was very careful with his words as not to make Potter think he was a enemy or stalker.   
  
AN/:: don't at me!   
  
Hermione was the brains of the Dream team and when one was suspicious she was on top of facts. But Harry never saw her sense in anything. He ran off with the letter and his invisibility cloak to meet a person he didn't know. Harry was too rash for her. This was the only reason he did not date him. She would be his friend and no more. So she sat reading her test book waiting for Harry to come back. Once he did she jumped him with about 50 question. She didn't realize he was in shock when she finished her last question. She waved in front of his face and said his name until he snapped out of it. He then grabbed her by the hand and drug her out of the common rooms saying he had to hear it for herself.  
  
Hermione's confused only grew when she saw Draco standing by the lake Harry was dragging her to. Once she came up to him she just stared.  
  
"I take it you couldn't tell her" Draco said and Harry only nodded. At this Draco sighed and sat down. Harry sat down as well. They left Hermione the option of sitting and she took with suspicion.  
  
"I'm sure you have noticed a small change in my behavior toward my fellow students" Draco started and he just kept going. She had no idea he would open up about his person life let alone apologize. Naturally she accepted his apology and took his explanation with a few question of her own of course. She now understood everything she needed to know. Draco wasn't evil. The world seemed out of orbit at the moment. She felt out of orbit.  
  
The end of the year came and went to fast for Hermione. She saw all of her friends were attempting to be Aurors so naturally she did as well. She had become friends with Draco and Zabini during the end of the year. And when they became Aurors in her division they friendship grew. Harry and Ron were still her best friends and were hesitant around Draco and Zabini but they did come to a understanding.   
  
That's when the end of the war came. So many died on both sides but when Harry died with Lord Voltemore the war ended. The death eaters basically gave up. No one saw both deaths coming so the grief was enough for the wizarding world to pretend it never happened. That is when it happened. After the war Hermione Granger married Draco Malfoy.  
  
AN/:: So what did you think. That means REVIEW. Ya know you love and or hate me enough to write something. Flames are accepted. Trust in me. I don't take anything personal. 


	2. rain on my parade

AN/:: I warn you now that I jump forward in the first 2 chapters. After that I promises to stop it. Girl scoot honor… does that count if you're not a girl scout? Anyhow on with the story  
  
Thanks to the only two people the reviewed so far. I take your words into consideration and when I have time I will revise my first chapter. Thank you Prozac Bunny and Kalasin mi Thai-licia  
  
Disclaimer:: want to know what I own. A horse, a dog, a car ……. Want to know what I don't own . Everything in this story aside from children under the age of 10. Now that that's clear  
  
Chapter 1 Rain on my Parade   
  
"Draco Aries Malfoy I just might kill you yet" Hermione yelled walking into the kitchen where her husband sat eating his breakfast.  
  
"Thought I'd let you sleep in...That and I don't want you to work, honestly love we have plenty money with my job and what I inherited. Just look at what you've done to the manor. Don't stop" Draco's little speech was non-to convince Hermione. Draco knew but he always tried. Which was why she loved him. He got up and walked to her. He kissed her cheek and watched the frown dissipate and a small smile come forth. "That's better. Besides you can still go I mean it's only 9:00 in the morning. Who needs to wake up at 6:00 in the morning to go job hunting honestly Mione" He continued his protests in a softer more sugar coated way. He really didn't want her to get a job. He didn't think she should have to. Not that she wasn't capable it was just that he didn't want her fretting over things he did. He wanted her to have a carefree life. Completely. But Hermione Malfoy was not one to sit in a house all day.  
  
"And don't try the go ride a horse on me again. It only works once" She caught him even before he opened his mouth. He simply nodded and sat down. She sat next to him and looked at her eggs and steak.  
  
"Please don't tell me your thinking on being a vegetarian again" Draco saw her eye the not well cooked steak.  
  
"No, I remembered that sirloin steak you made last time I tried. I'm the smart one remember" She smiled at the laugh he was hiding. They were now just about even in the brains department but he knew if she wanted to she could go to France and become much more smarter in a heartbeat if she really wanted. Deep down he knew she would always be more inelegant than himself. And he was okay with that.  
  
"I heard Snape was resigning from Hogwarts at the end of the year Draco…" She nudged him  
  
"And have you live in a dungeon. Never, I'd rather get a small dank apartment" Draco ended that one quickly. True he was very good in potions but he had to think of both of them and not himself. Oddly enough that came easy for him.  
  
So sat Hermione in the office of Boomer and Loomer. She knew she was getting no were. She had to have a full body physical to get any job. So she sat in the wizard's doctor's office. She didn't know why she had this funny little feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was called into the Doctors office and the feeling grew larger. Once they started her check up she felt perfectly fine. After some blood tests and other procedures the Nurse came u to her.  
  
"Well Mrs. Malfoy you're a healthy as a pregnant women can be" She smiled and then Hermione's face fell.  
  
"I'm what!?" She nearing yelled and it was said that the whole place heard her.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy I thought you knew. Your pregnant" At this Hermione left without getting her papers or anything.  
  
Draco sat with his grandmother whom was on her deathbed. She was an old woman in her 80's and had most of the Malfoy fortune in her possession.  
  
"Don't you care about the money Draco dearest" She said for the thousand time. And he always answered the same.  
  
"I care about my family not the money in which I don't need" He didn't feel he needed any more money than what he had and made.  
  
"That is why you'll break the chain. Your children will be the first of many Malfoy's who aren't tainted by the blood money" She then stroked his cheek. Draco and his grandmother had a bond no one could comprehend.  
  
"Why don't you put the money into something? Like property or stock. There are plenty who need it more than us" She smiled at her grandson's words. She then sat up slowly.  
  
"I have made my will on what I want. Don't you fret my dearest. You will know once the day comes I die that I have done it right. And no man shall ever change my will." She was stern and forceful with her notion.  
  
"And Draco dearest do your grandmother a favor and bare and heir before she dies" She added smiling to him.  
  
"I can't just go poof and my wife be pregnant. But I will see what I can do" He said half jokingly.  
  
Hermione walked into her room for the fifth time that hour. She had been going in and out while Draco sat reading. She didn't know what to do or how to go about anything. She would go in the library and look for baby books but then she would get nervous and return to the room with nothing. Naturally Draco was taking not of everything from the bed. He knew she was hiding something and didn't want to push her so he let it happen with the smallest push.  
  
"Hermione is there something wrong" He said. Maybe not to small.  
  
"What? Something wrong. Merlin no. Why would anything be the matter?" She said nervously.  
  
"Because you have been walking in and out of here five times and your beautiful face has fret all over it. What's the problem love?" He spoke smoothly and with great ease. He had shut his book and put it aside.   
  
"I should have known better than to fret. I'm sorry Draco I just don't know how to go about telling you this" She sat down on the bed and he pulled her close.  
  
"How about I try and guess" He said with a bit of fun in his voice. She smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"Is it bigger than a bread box… No I'm kidding. Lets see. Is anyone or you hurt?" She grew serious.  
  
"No. Not in the least" She replied  
  
"Alright, does involve anyone not in the family?" He thought about process of elimination.  
  
"Definitely not" She said firmly.  
  
"Does it involve you?" He asked looking into her eyes.  
  
"Yes" She said quietly.  
  
"If your not hurt then …. You got a job?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You didn't get a job"  
  
"Yes but that's not it"  
  
"Well …. Then. Are you pregnant?" He didn't expect her answer.  
  
"Yes" it was so quiet one had to see the word form on her lips to hear it. He stared at her for a while in silence.  
  
"Are you angry with me?" She asked timidly  
  
"Merlin's Bread no! This this is great. I mean …. Grandmother was just telling me she wished to see me have children before she died. Oh Hermione this is a dream come true" He said excited a smile spread wide across his face. She smiled back.  
  
"I'm so glade your excited about this" And with that they locked in a passionate kiss.  
  
Draco and Hermione did absolutely everything for this child to be. They had a nursery the size of a house and it was all up and ready for whatever sex the child may be. They did all the classes on parenting and birth giving. No parent could have done more for a child than these two did. As well their friends. No one had as much clothing as Zabini got. Pink, purple, blue, green, and of course silver. Hermione knew whatever gender the child had half the things would be taken back. As Draco but it 'What we take back can add to the food fund'.  
  
Everyone was excited as each month past it. Even Draco's grandmother felt well enough for frequent visits. By the time Hermione was 8 months pregnant all their friends and family were practically living in the mansion. Hermione found all the comfort she needed in her husband and friends. Never once did she cry about being fat. It was only the kicking they drove her nuts.  
  
AN/:: hey hey there is my second but technically first chapter! Whoo hoo me! I know I did a semi cliff hanger. But you have to wait for the next chapter to see the BEAUTIFUL BABY! Mwahahahaha.  
  
Bye bye 


	3. Oh baby

AN/:: Hey I know the last chapter was a bit ... well. A bit cliffy. I promise not to do that again. After this chapter I will try to not time skip so much. I just want to get to the real story is all. Ok, ok.  
  
Btw I am really sorry on the delay. I got sick with the flue and have been down and out since. Next chater will be longer and won't skip as much. Enjoy  
  
Disclaimer:: want to know what I own. A horse, a dog, a car ……. Want to know what I don't own . Everything in this story aside from children under the age of 10. Now that that's clear  
  
Hermione turned over in the bed. Thus leaving the protective arms of her husband. She looked at the clock that read 3:48 am. She moaned and returned to his arms. She moaned again a bit louder to wake him. He did not stir but he did place his arms around her once more. She got frustrated. She truly did not want to wake him but she had a craving that would not cease. She craved Tuna and Italian dressing. She was in no state to get it herself. She tossed and turned in his arms. Which in turn wake him up.  
  
"Mione?" He said groggily.  
  
"Mmm Draco ... could you get me some Tuna and salad dressing?" She asked in the nicest voice  
  
"What time is it?" He asks in return.  
  
"3:40something I don't know" She lied  
  
"Mione" He whined at her  
  
"But I'm hungry Draco" And with than he pulled the sheets off himself and kissed his wife on the cheek.   
  
Draco walked into the kitchen tripping over anything on the ground weather it was in his way or not. He was not awake and didn't wish to be. But if a pregnant woman was hungry you did what she asked. He learned this in her earlier stages of pregnancy. So he went and got the tuna out but when he reached for the Italian dressing he stopped "Are you sure you want salad dressing on tuna love?" He asked as he started draining the tuna. He heard a muffed yell of sure and proceeded to make it. Once he was done he brought two pieces of bread in case up with her oddly made tuna.   
  
He entered their (look up french bedroom) with a bowl and two slices of bread. Hermione sat up and opened her eyes groggily. No words were pasted at this hour in the morning. He handed her the bowl and but the pieces of bread on her bedside table. He then walked around to his side of the bed. She looked tired and he knew she was uncomfortable sitting up. So he grabbed a few pillows and stacked them behind her. She smiled at his consideration and sat back on them eating her odd tuna. Now he had no pillows, so he lay on his stomach facing her. He didn't mind, he never did.   
  
Everyone was in the hospital waiting room faster than a normal wizard could apperate. Hermione had just arrived going into labor. Draco had everyone come. They Weasley, the Grangers, the Potters, the Malfoy's, and the Zabini's. Draco and Hermione where in the delivery room. Hermione's yelling and cream of harsh words were heard through out the whole floor. Molly Weasley was smiling knowing full well how her first one went and Arthur her husband was wincing in memory of the pain.  
  
When Draco rushed out in his green surgery gown everyone ran up to him. He didn't look up. He was looking down at his hand. A nurse ran out after him and informed everyone Hermione broke three bones in his hand, she bandage him up. As she was doing this he was whispering something to himself. Finally his best friend Zabini slapped him up side the head "Spit it out man" He to had the anxiety of the child's birth. Then Draco spoke up.  
  
"It's boy, it's a boy" He was still in shock.  
  
"What are you naming him?" Zabini asked.  
  
"Alexander Aries Malfoy …. Xander" he said coming out of shock.  
  
The waiting room was in a uproar with the news of their son. Everyone was hugging and crying. When the little guy was put in front of the window it all turned to awe. He was a beautiful little baby and everyone was excited for him. All the men were talking of what he become and all the women were talking of how handsome he'll be. The mother and father couldn't be prouder. And then grandmother Malfoy wheeled into the waiting room. Everyone helped her to Draco and his son. No one had ever seen a Malfoy smile so much.   
  
Xander grew so fast time just seemed to fly for the Malfoy's. Hermione was thin again and much more happy. Draco got promoted to his father's old job under the influence he could undo all the wrong. And little Xander Malfoy was a happy little boy now one year old. He had light blond hair like his father and eyes like his mother. Other than the eyes he was a little mini Draco. Hermione loved him all the better for it.  
  
"Is there anything more you would ever want Draco" Hermione said as she put her sleeping son in his bed shape like a car. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled.  
  
"A little girl" was the only answer he gave her. He never said when.   
  
Days turned into months and months into years. They introduce a little girl into the family. Little Tabitha Lynn Malfoy. Two years younger than Xander with strawberry blond hair and gray eyes. Her hair was wavy like her mothers. No one understood how she had strawberry blond. It was a mystery all it's own.  
  
The two children grew up with a strong bond no man or wizard could brake. The little devil they called Xander was a destructive child. He wouldn't build with bocks he crash then while playing Godzilla. Tabitha was a proper little princess and that's what they called her. She would sit in her room and play tea party with her dollies all day if she could. They were the most opposite yet so alike. Xander would never let a soul hurt Tabitha aside from himself. She would play nursemaid to the injured solider that was always Xander. When they played together they were never quiet or clean. When She played by herself she was quiet as a mouse and had no messes. He on the other hand was a mess in process.  
  
Then the news came. A week after Tabitha's 4th birthday Hermione found out she was once more pregnant. The news came as a shock to Draco who was content with his little family. Now Hermione and Draco were faced with the ultimate question.  
  
"Where do babies come from?" Both children asked that night at dinner.  
  
AN/:: I want 10 new people to review before I write more! 


	4. Oh baby!

An/:: Let me clarify something I didn't last chapter. After Xander was born Grandmother Malfoy past away. I know but it is in a happy way. Ok REVIEW what's the dillieo. No one is reviewing. I check everyday.  
  
Disclaimer:: want to know what I own. A horse, a dog, a car ……. Want to know what I don't own . Everything in this story aside from children under the age of 10. Now that that's clear  
  
chapter 4 Oh baby  
  
It was the question no parent wanted to answer. Xander had never asked because when Tabitha was born he was only 2. The thought never crossed his mind. Now they had to answer to two children. Draco paced the room as Hermione sat on the bed. They were not even close to prepared. They weren't stupid enough to say the stork brought it. They were to smart to tell them what happens in the bedroom after they are asleep. Draco had it the worst. He never asked questions as a child so he had no answers. He wasn't allowed to ask uncomfortable questions. But these were his children. They deserved an answer however poor it may be.  
  
"Mione. I can't do this. I seriously can't answer that question." He wasn't lying either. For this words would not form. Hermione sighed.  
  
"I'll tell them. I just tell them what my parents told me," She stated with hesitance. Draco smiled in apperciation. He knew he would be paying the piper no much later.   
  
Hermione sat down in Xander's room. He was playing with his Ninja's. She called him over and he jumped into her lap. Draco then came in with Tabitha in his arms. He sat down at his son's desk and waiting for Hermione to start. He was so lucky to have her. He knew he would be stumbling over his words attempting this. He wasn't very good at talks. He just wanted to be his kid's best friend. She could mediate and explain. He could not, he envied her.  
  
"Now you asked where babies came from" After receiving a nod from them Hermione continued "Well when a man and a woman love each other they get married"   
  
"Like you and daddy" Tabitha asked  
  
"That's right. And sometimes they love each other so much they want more. So they make a child. I told your daddy I wanted a little boy just like him and I got you" She said hugging Xander.  
  
"Then I told mommy I wanted a little girl to call princess" He added feeling oh so good about him. Hermione nearly laughed at the arrogant face he made.  
  
"Well we love you guys so much we want more. So we are going to love and that love makes a baby. And in a couple months you kids will either have a little brother or sister to love like you guys love each other" Hermione hugged her son as Tabitha hugged her father.  
  
"Will it be mean?" Xander asked  
  
"Heavens no. It will be a baby. It will laugh and cry and love. But it won't talk for some time" Hermione told him  
  
"Why can't it talk?" Tabitha asked  
  
"Because just like walking you have to teach babies how to do things." Hermione said  
  
"I can't wait till the baby gets here" Xander said  
  
Hermione sat in her hospital bed. Draco to her left getting his broken hand patched. Tabitha and Xander to her right staring in awe at the bundle in her arms. She smiled at them. The rest of the people they knew were outside the room waiting to see the mom and her new baby. the nurse came and asked for the name for the birth certificate. "Zachary Liam Malfoy" Hermione said looking at her little man. Draco smiled to her and nodded to the nurse.  
  
It was late. The baby was delivered at 10:37 at night. The children were very tired. So Ron and his wife took them to their place for the night. Ron and his wife Sheryl had twin son's Collin and Scott. They were 5 and very good friends with Tabitha and Xander. This gave Zabini, Potter and the rest of the Weasley's to see the baby.  
  
"He'll be a Quidditch player that one" Zabini said with pride,  
  
"He most certainly will not. My son will be a little scholar" Hermione retorted.  
  
"He'll be so handsome. Just like his brother and father" Draco said proudly  
  
"My little man will be a lady killer. With that dammed Malfoy charm" Hermione said out of annoyance.  
  
Hermione woke up to the sound of her smallest crying. He wasn't much a sleeper. So she got up and got him a warm bottle of milk. As she sat on the bed she watched her husband sleep. He wasn't as graceful as most would think. He had bed hair and was sprawled under the sheets. He was the same with every child. He loved them and cared for them all the same. Half the nights he would just sleep through the crying and the other half he would take care of it all himself. She loved him for his patients and ease. There were nights the baby would just cry and nothing would work. They would both stay up and try everything and the baby just cried and cried. Babies are like that.   
  
As she was still sitting on the bed feeding the baby Tabitha came in. She looks so tired it was cute. The baby's cries had woken her. She didn't say much she just came over and sat next to Hermione watching the baby.  
  
"Did his crying wake you sweety?" She asked her daughter. Tabitha nodded. Hermione smile as she stood up. "Would you like to sleep with mommy and daddy?" She asked and Tabitha nodded once more. Hermione put her not sleeping son back in his cradle. She nudged Draco who woke easy now that the baby wasn't crying.  
  
"What is it?" He asks not daring to open her eyes.  
  
"Tabitha wants to sleep with us" She said and he moved over. Tabitha jumped in the space between her parents as her mother lay down. Draco kissed the top of both his beautiful girl's head.   
  
It was Christmas Eve, and the Malfoy's are having their yearly party. As they have had since Draco and Hermione got married. The Weasley, The Potter, the Zabini's and the Malfoy's all went to the Malfoy Manor for an all out Christmas bash that went on from Christmas eve to the day after Christmas. Hermione was the one that started it. She said look at all these rooms we don't even use and the idea struck her. Now the manor was a full house. All the women got together the week before Christmas and planed out the decor and odds and ends. Molly Weasley was in charged of food, completely. Ginny was in charge of odd and end decorations. Sheryl ( Ron's wife ) was in charge of where children will all be. Hermione was in charge of making sure everything was in the right place and nothing was messed up. All the men were order to find the biggest tree that would fit in the party room of the manor. Somehow Ron got stuck in charge of getting all the decorations up.   
  
Everyone was showing up at around 10 o'clock in the morning just like planned. Nothing ever really went to terribly wrong. Now 8, 6 , and 1 year old Xander, Tabitha and Zachary were in the big playroom with Jordan, Adam, Briana, and Bryan. Leo, John and Degas were in the nursery. Jordan and Degas were Ron's children, ages 2 and newborn. Adam was Harry's 6-year-old son. Briana was Blaise Zabini's daughter age 5. Leo was Georges son and John was Fred son both 3. Bryan was Ginny's son 2 years old. All the children were in the place they should be and the parents had time to breath. Poor Ginny, Sheryl, and Constance (Blaise's wife) were late into their pregnancy. Not much could go wrong, right?  
  
The small talk had begun. The women were in the tearoom during tea and talking about their children. The men were in the study talking of the latest news in sports and on occasion the kids and what terrible thing they done. Laughing about it out of nature. The children were so content playing in the playroom and the one of the house elves Draco hired was in the nursery making sure the babies were ok. This was Christmas with the Malfoy's all right.  
  
"So Hermione how is it having three kids when two are hard enough" Sheryl asked.  
  
"You'd be surprised how much the two kids help out. It changes there way for a little while. Trust me. It's easier than you think" Hermione smiled to her. Suddenly Ginny screamed and jumped up.  
  
"What is it baby" Molly asked  
  
"I'm having a baby!" Ginny said in panic.  
  
AN/:: wow cliff hangers are fun. Hehe I'm evil. I'll try and have the next chapter by the end of the night tomorrow. And where are my reviews? Common it's easy I promises. 


End file.
